Under the Cherry Blossoms
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Dia menyatakan cintanya dibawah pohon sakura kepada orang yang ia sukai / FurihataXReader / Oneshoot / DLDR! RnR please :3


Title: **Under the Cherry Blossoms  
><strong>Alt: **Di Bawah Pohon Sakura** (**Sakura No Shita De/****桜の下で**)  
>Category: <strong>AnimeManga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/****黒子のバスケ**  
>Language<strong>: Indonesian<strong>  
>RatingRated: **T**  
>Genre: <strong>RomanceGeneral**

_Hiduplah bersama dengan orang yang penuh cinta dan dikelilingi cinta, makan cinta itu akan menghampirimu dengan sendirinya_

_._

* * *

><p><em>Under the Cherry Blossoms<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Suara langkah keheningan koridor yang mulai sepi dari langkah yang berasal dari sumber murid-murid Seirin _High School _ketika bel pulang telah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Hanya sedikit murid-murid yang terlihat di gedung sekolah yang baru berdiri beberapa tahun silam tersebut dengan beberapa keperluan tertentu yang biasanya mereka lakukan ataupun tidak biasa.

Dan terlihat seorang perempuan yang berjalan santai sambil memandang lurus ke depan sembari tangan kirinya tertenteng sebuah tas sekolah yang diduga kemungkinan besar adalah miliknya.

Oh, jangan ditanya. Memang itu miliknya _kok_. Dia tidak mencuri.

Sekarang, kembali ke cerita. Perempuan itu berjalan santai dan terus memandang lurus ke depan walau sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu di pikirannya. Tangannya merogoh saku rok yang dipakainya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tipis dan berbentuk persegi panjang.

_Sebuah surat._

Warnanya cantik dan feminim. Sama seperti warna kelopak bunga yang tengah bermekaran dan gugur di tengah musim semi yang sedang berlangsung di daerah tersebut saat ini.

_Bunga sakura._

Langkah kakinya membawanya keluar bangunan yang bertingkat itu dan menjajakkan sepatu yang dipakainya di tanah yang ia pijak sebelum berjalan menuju tempat yang akan ia tuju sekarang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat kurang dua puluh lima menit, dan gadis itu terus melangkah sebelum akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Ia membaca suratnya, membuka isi dari surat berwarna feminim tersebut sebelum membuka kertas yang berlipat tiga.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Temui aku sepulang sekolah. Di belakang gedung sekolah tepat dibawah pohon sakura<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dan ia tak tahu siapa pengirimnya.

_Welp, can't be helped_.

"Harusnya ada disekitar sini..." Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri–seperti mencari seseorang ditempat tersebut. Gadis itu sudah memasukki area pohon sakura–yang satu-satunya pohon jenis tersebut berdiri kokoh disana.

Sebelum akhirnya kedua mata tersebut menangkap sesosok bayangan yang bersandar dipohon yang berbunga berwarna merah muda–yang membuat keadaan menjadi suasana yang bak seperti di novel roman picisan.

Dan pipi gadis tersebut sedikit merona. Si cantik menemukan seorang pemuda yang sedang menunggu disana.

Furihata Kouki namanya. Kelas satu. Sama sepertinya. Dan gadis itu sudah menyimpan perasaannya pada sang pemuda yang kabarnya ikut tim reguler di klub basket sekolah.

"Uhm.." dan singkat cerita, sang pemuda yang bernama Furihata Kouki itu menoleh sebelum merona pipinya dengan semburat merah yang terpasang jelas sebelum berdiri tegak dan menyapa sang gadis.

"A-Ah.. K-kau dapat s-s-suratku?" sahutnya, membuat gadis itu melangkah mendekatinya dan mengangguk sebelum berhenti melangkah lagi.

"Iya. Se-Sebenarnya, a-ada apa?" tanya sang gadis yang sebenarnya–gugup dan malu-malu.

Furihata mencoba untuk menenagkan dirinya dan degup jantungnya sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

'Tenang, tenanglah. Aku pasti bisa, aku bisa! Ya, aku bisa!' tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia akan melakukannya.

Furihata menatap gadis yang berada dihadapannya, pandangan yang membuatnya tertegun sejenak. Memasang ekspresi serius. Dilengkapi semburat merah yang tertera jelas di kedua pipinya.

"_A-Ano sa... Anata wa atashi ga... S-Suki!"_

Dan seketika itu juga keheningan memuncak. 5 detik dan gadis itu mengerjapkan mata dan membalas. "Eh?" dengan bodohnya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Saat kita pertama kali bertemu, ketika kita bertemu di perpustakaan."

Memori itu terulang lagi. Dan hal itu diingat oleh gadis itu ketika gadis itu tak sengaja mengambil buku yang sama seperti yang pemuda itu ambil. Dan disanalah, dimana kalian pertama kali bertemu dan menyukai buku yang sama dan hal yang sama. Seperti takdir yang mempermainkan perasaan mereka dengan _cupid_ yang menembakkan panahnya kepada mereka berdua.

"Dan sampai sekarang, aku tetap menyukaimu... Maukah kau menjadi pacarku–Ah, ta-tapi kau tidak harus membalas perasaanku, _kok_! Ti-Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau tidak menyu–"

"Iya."

Eh?

Kouki tak salah dengar 'kan?

Oh Tuhan, tolong buat sekrup telinganya tidak lepas lagi.

"Hah–Uwah!"

Kouki yang mendongak kepadanya dan saat ingin bertanya, ia _malah_ diterjang dengan sebuah pelukan dari gadis tersebut.

Matanya membelalak. Pipinya memanas dan merona hebat ketika tahu ia dipeluk oleh gadis yang ia sukai.

Ia tak bermimpi. Demi sempak temannya yang melorot, ia tak bermimpi.

"A-Ah... Uhm.."

"_Suki dayo, Kouki-kun_." Kouki melihat kearah mata gadis tersebut yang mendongak padanya dengan senyum lembut pada pemuda tersebut.

"_H-Hontou ga_..?" gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan senyum terkembang dibibir berambut coklat susu tersebut sebelum membalas memeluk dekapan dan sang gadis.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Furihata melepaskan pelukannya dari sang gadis. Ia menatap bola mata yang indah itu. Mata yang paling indah yang pernah ia lihat dan ia sukai. Wajah yang manis dan pipi yang memiliki lesung pipit yang lucu, membuat bingkai wajah yang ia lihat tampak ayu nan menawan.

Sempurna sudah.

Oh, rasanya Furihata sudah terbang keatas surga.

"Furihata–"

"Kouki." Gadis itu langsung bersemu merah bak apel.

"K-Kouki-kun.." Furihata tersenyum lembut padanya sambil membelai pipi yang merona itu, dan lama-kelamaan, jarak mereka mulai mendekat. Perlahan tapi pasti–Furihata mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang gadis dengan menunduk sedikit, sementara sang gadis hanya bisa terpaku didepannya yang mulai mendekat. Jantung berdegup kencang dan wajah merona hebat. Perasaan mereka meluap-luap tapi malu untuk ditunjukkan. Malu-malu kucing untuk bahasa _gaul_nya.

"Terima kasih..." bisiknya lembut sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan dan menempel satu sama lain. Kedua mata mereka menutup, merasakan ciuman yang penuh kasih sayang dan cinta antar mereka berdua.

Beberapa menit dan kemudian mereka melepaskan ciuman itu dengan Furihata yang melepaskannya dahulu sebelum panik dan salah tingkah.

"A-Ah, maaf, aku–" dan hanya tawa kecil yang membalasnya.

"Tidak. Aku senang kok, Kouki-kun." Ucapnya, membuat sang pemuda terpana dan hanya bisa tersenyum dan memeluk balik sang gadis–yang sekarang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya. Kekasih yang tersayang, yang tercinta, yang pertama dan terakhir yang akan pernah ia punya dan takkan ia lepaskan untuk selamanya.

Dan mereka berdiri dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar-mekarnya.

Furihata bersyukur.

Si gadis tersebut hanya bisa saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengannya; tersenyum bahagia dengan bibir yang tertarik keatas. Bersam denga pemuda yang ia sukai.

Dan gadis yang beruntung itu adalah kamu.

_._

* * *

><p><em>Under the Cherry Blossoms<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**OMAKE / EXTRA**

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari sana, tepat dibelakang semak belukar yang bersebelahan dengan beberapa pohon rindang, terdapat segerombolan pemuda yang sedang bersembunyi disana, menyaksikan peristiwa yang sedang terjadi; tak jauh beberapa belas meter dari tempat pohon sakura tersebut berada.

Satu berambut biru muda, satu berambut merah, dan sisa yang lainnya berambut hitam dan coklat ketuaan. Pemuda berambut pendek dan tinggi itu yang memicingkan matanya menyenggol pelan lengan pemuda yang berada disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Hei, Hyuuga, pinjam teropong sebentar." Sang pemuda berkacamata yang dipanggil Hyuuga tak bergeming tapi kemudian langsung bermuka merah ketika ia masih meneropong.

"Astaga!" pekiknya kaget tapi masih terdengar dengan suara kecil. Teman-teman dan adik kelasnya yang berada dibelakangnya bertanya penasaran.

"Apa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka dan pemuda yang mempunyai pandangan mata tajam bagai elang, dengan rambut hitam itu menyeletuk.

"Mereka berciuman."

Dan seketika itu juga mereka semua berebut teropong untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Satu persatu mereka melihat dan terlihat reaksi mereka campur aduk. Ada yang wajahnya berubah menjadi merah parah, ada yang ber 'oh' ria, ada yang langsung mau kasih selamat dan sebagainya. Seperti nano-nano.

Teman-teman dari Furihata–Fukuda, Kawahara, Kagami, dan Kuroko, mendadak kaget. Benarkah? Mereka tidak salah dengar?

Furihata Kouki yang biasanya terkenal ceroboh dan gugupan itu menjadi lelaki sejati sekarang? Bisa mencium seorang gadis?

Pemuda bersurai merah–Kagami–mendapat giliran meneropong dan langsung mukanya merona–memalingkan mukanya sebelum berhenti meneropong dan menyodorkannya kepada teman sejawatnya–pemuda yang bersurai biru muda; Kuroko.

Ia mengambilnya dan segera meneropong, seketika matanya seperti mau keluar dari rongganya. Ia melihat, seorang Furihata Kouki, mencium seorang gadis. Dan gadis itu teman baik dari Kuroko dan Kagami. Satu kelas pula.

Ya, itulah kamu.

Dua rius.

_Ciyus, enelan, miapah._

Demi bola basket yang _nimpuk_ di kepala Kagami, ia melihatnya dengan jelas. Dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Astaga, rasanya rona merahnya bisa muncul tapi ia tahan kuat-kuat. Dan juga ekspresi datarnya digantikan dengan senyum kecil, sama-samar.

Furihata-kun, kau sudah dewasa ya. Pikir Kuroko dalam hati dengan ekspresi tersebut.

.

.

.

.::**END**::.

* * *

><p>Halo, semuanya! Sumimasen, harusnya saya meneruskan dua fic saya yang berda fandom dan masih sempat nunggak minta di-update, tapi karena pikiran ini terus berputar dikepala saya, makanya saya bikin. Draft dari awal juli lalu tapi baru selesai sekarang karena saya sudah mau UN dan UKK. Kelas 12 SMK ya sibuk banget bok~ -..-<p>

AnyWAY~~~ untuk yang para reader yang menantikan fic '**About Them**' belum update karena masih sibuk, saya minta maaf **#sujudlantai** Tapi draftnya hampir selesai jadi mohon tunggu beberapa hari lagi. Saya gak janji, tapi nanti saya akan berusaha menyelesaikannya secepat yang saya bisa. Buat yang baru tahu, kalo mau lihat, langsung di-check di story saya ya **#promosi #ngek**

Baiklah, alasan karena saya pilih Furihata karena... SAYA NGUTANG FIC BUAT DIA! HUWAAHH MAAFKAN DAKU YA NAK :'D (soalnya sudah janji) dan untuk **Hoshi Fumiko** yang rikues Furihata biar dibikin cerita khusus, ini dia~~ Sudah selesai, mbak! XD sesuai permintaanmu, dijadiin FurihataXReader QWQ **#orzz**

Nah, sekian sudah bacotan saya. Bai bai gaiissss **#tebarbungasakura**

.

**XOXO,**

**Author**


End file.
